Tu & Yo
by SakuraKinomoto98
Summary: El un estudiante problema Ella una nueva maestra... El la va querer seducir... ella no se dejara... el juego termina cuando uno de los dos se enamore quien caerá primero? SxM BxT KxC


**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Trabajo**

* * *

><p>Se escucha el sodio de unos tacones resonando por el pasillo de la prestigiosa preparatoria el Shibusen ubicada en la linda ciudad de Death City.<p>

La portadora de esos ruidosos tacones es la nueva maestra de literatura Maka Albarn.

Maka una hermosa mujer de unos 21 años, de linda cabellera color rubio-cenizo, sus ojos eran de un color verde, su piel era clara. Tiene largas piernas bien torneadas, las caderas levemente anchas, y aunque su busto no estaba muy desarrollado lo tenía en la medida perfecta para ella.

Después de caminar un rato se detiene en frente a un salón que tiene inscrito 3b.

-Tranquila Maka, todo estará bien- se dice a su misma la hermosa maestra, para después con algo de fuerza abrir la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

Ha paso tranquilo y elegante maka se adentra, haciendo que la mayoría de los varones la miren con ojos de deseo y las mujeres la vean con envidia.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Maka Albarn- les dice mientras apunta su nombre en la pizarra – de ahora en adelante seré su nueva maestra de literatura- cuando termina de escribir su nombre se voltea encarando a sus nuevos estudiantes y sonriéndoles les comenta- seré bastante estricta, no acepto ninguna clase de falta de respeto, espero que cumplan con todos sus trabajos y tareas. Si hacen eso tienen asegurada pasar mi materia, tienen alguna duda? - pregunta estudiando los rostros de los jóvenes, notando que hay dos pupitres vacíos, sin tomar le importancia decide seguir con la clase, explicando el método de evaluación de la materia y poniendo en claro unas cuantas reglas más.

* * *

><p>Pov Maka<p>

Después del primer día de clases camino lentamente hacia mi auto, la verdad es que ha sido un día algo agotador, no solo por ser mi primer día de trabajo, ni porque será la primera vez que daré clases, no.! El problema es que tratar con un montón de chicos pubertos, ruidosos y escandalosos no es mi definición de un día tranquilo. Entonces se preguntaran que hago trabajando en una preparatoria? Simple no había plaza en ningún otro instituto aparte que en shibusen dan una excelente paga.

Suspiro por quien sabe cuanta vez, mientras entro al estacionamiento del lugar donde vivo.

Ah paso lento llego a la puerta de mi departamento, mientras algo cansada busco las llaves, después de un rato de estar buscando logro encontrarlas para después abrir la puerta con lentitud.

Esta todo obscuro algo raro pues mis compañeras y mejores amigas usualmente están ya a esta hora esperándome para cenar. Algo extrañada me adentro viendo una nota que me dejo tsubaki.

_**Maka siento mucho no estar para recibirte después de tu primer día de trabajo**_

_**He tenido que cubrir un turno en el restaurante y no llegare hasta la mañana**_

_**Pero he dejado comida hecha en el refrigerador**_

_**Espero que te haya ido muy bien, nos vemos mañana**_

_**Pd: Crona esta en su habitación dormida no te apures ya ceno**_

Arrugo la nota para después tirarla al bote de basura y me dirijo a la cocina, algo emocionada pues la comida de tsubaki es la mejor.

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa era una de mis mejores amigas y compañeras de piso tenía 21 años al igual que yo y era muy hermosa. Su cabello lo tenía largo aunque casi siempre lo traía amarrado en una coleta alta, su color de pelo era de un lindo negro-azulado, sus ojos de un precioso lila obscuro, piel clara, y aunque suene raro tenia cuerpo de infarto o al menos eso decían todos los chicos que la conocían.

Ella era ayudante de chef en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, era bastante alegre y procuraba ayudar a todos en lo que pudiera, y tenía una enorme paciencia hacia los demás.

Maka has llegado – escucho una voz bastante conocida para mí y volteo a la entrada de la cocina tapándome con crona, sonriéndome tímidamente.

Otra de mis amigas que vivía con migo, ella era… linda, tenia su pelo corto que le caía en capas de un color lila claro, sus ojos eran de un color negro, piel clara bastante clara decir verdad.

De nosotras tres crona era la menos desarrollada aparte de que su actitud era bastante tímida, muchas veces parecía no saber qué hacer en ciertas situaciones y usa mucho la frase "no sé cómo lidiar con eso". Ella tenía 20 años y estaba terminando la universidad en la carrera de contaduría.

Pensé que estabas dormida – le digo viéndola de reojo mientras me caliento la comida.

Estaba pero te escuche llegar – me dice sonriéndome levemente mientras se sienta en la mesa.

Perdona si te desperté – respondo algo cansada – quieres? – le ofrezco un plato de la delicia de pasta que dejo tsubaki

Ya cene… Gracias. –

Vale tú te lo pierdes – empiezo a comer mientras veo que crona me mira algo nerviosa, que le pasara?

Bueno entonces te dejo, hasta mañana maka – me dice mientras se levanta algo nerviosa para después irse a su cuarto

Ok algo raro le sucede a crona… pero eso lo averiguo otro día, pues ahora lo único que quiero es terminar de comer para después ir a dormir, que de ahora en adelante los días serán bastante cansados.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar bastante alejado del departamento de maka se encuentra un apuesto joven de unos 17 años de edad.<p>

Su cabello lo tenía algo alborotado de un color blanco, sus ojos un poco rasgados de un extraño color rojo, su piel estaba algo tostada por el sol y sus dientes tenían un aspecto algo puntiagudo. Su cuerpo estaba bien tonificado pero sin llegar a exagerar tenía lo suficiente para que junto con su pelo, ojos, cara se viera lo bastante apuesto.

Su nombre era Soul Evans, aunque la mayoría del colegio lo conocían por Soul Eater.

El era el chico problema y popular del Shiubusen, casi siempre se salteaba las clases, y cuando asistía era solo porque era obligado, a veces por sus padres, otras por alguno de sus amigos.

Te Has vuelto a saltear las clases Soul, eso no es nada simétrico – le dice un joven de unos aparente 17 años, cabello color negro con unas extrañas líneas color blancas, sus ojos de un color oro, piel clara y a pesar de no tener el cuerpo tonificado por el ejercicio no se veía flacucho de hecho se veía bastante guapo.

Cállate Kid- le responde algo molesto el albino

Death The Kid hijo del director del shibusen, alumno prospecto, educado, amable y guapo. El chico que cualquier mujer desearía tener…. Excepto por un detalle, su obsesión con la simetría.

Vamos soul es fue el primer dia… no puedes empezar mal – contesta tranquilo el muchacho pasando por alto el tonto con el que le hablo el albino… Otra de las virtudes que tenía el joven era la paciencia para aguantar a sus dos mejores amigos.

Que? Ah black star no le dirás nada? Solo a mí… - responde soul algo enojado, mirando de reojo a su otro amigo que lleva dormido todo el día.

Black Star un chico de la misma edad que los otros dos. Cabello alborotado de color azul y ojos grises, piel algo morena y cuerpo musculoso pero sin llegar a verse exagerado. Bastante hiperactivo, con la idea que algún día el iba a llegar a superar a los dioses, algo infantil pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo y popular que era.

Es que yo soy un dios jhehehe – decía el peli-azul entre sueños, logrando que sus amigos lo vean como el bicho raro que es

Cambiando de tema – dice el albino quitando la mirada de black star – hubo algo nuevo que contar? – pregunta aburrido soul mientras saca un cigarrillo

Solo algo – responde kid – hay una nueva maestra de literatura – dice mientras se sienta junto a soul

Vale… una anciana decrepita? – pregunta totalmente desinteresado

- anciana? No.. de hecho una hermosa maestra no pasa de los 21… bastante simétrica a decir verdad- le responde maravillado – se llama Maka Albarn

Maka eh? – dice un poco mas interesado – supongo que tengo que ir a conocerla – comenta con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) esta es mi primera historia espero que os guste<strong>

**la verdad es la primera vez que subo algo de lo que escribo asi que estoy bastante nerviosa**

**dejen sus opiniones, besos :3**


End file.
